Whispers of the Animals
by bowsandthrills
Summary: Adventure Time AU where Flame Princess ends up killing Finn and Jake in "Hot to the Touch" and finds a mysterious stranger in the woods


The lone wanderer was lit only by the flames that consumed the treehouse of those insolent fools. Her heart was confused; her body was weak, but her anger was strong. Little did she know, that night that vagrant vagabond was being observed by a hot tamale of a specimen (hot girl). The stranger moved and caused a rustling in the bushes.

Flame Princess turned in alarm, "Is anybody there?" But there was no response. The silence only made her more angry. Why was she always so alone? Her flames grew twice the size they originally were, and the treehouse burned down to utter ashes. Sad and rejected, she turned to the forest. "This will be my own Fire Kingdom, now," she said, looking at the woods.

"No!" Said a voice Flame Princess had never heard before. Its notes were sweet like the heavens. "Don't you dare hurt my forest or my animals! They are innocent!"

"Come out and show yourself or I will burn them all! You're speaking to the Flame Princess. I demand respect." Flame Princess felt the anger burning inside her. Suddenly, an arrow shot past her, brushing her cheek. The misfire only caused her to seethe with more rage. She began to shoot flames out of her arms in every direction, setting the trees on fire. "WAHHHHHH!" Thunder cracked in the skies.

She screamed now in pain instead of anger, after the pitter-patter of rain droplets turned into pouring rain, for the water of the firmament in heaven had opened up to quench her machiavellian tendencies. She collapsed all of a sudden, turning a cold, pale, and lifeless blue. The last thing Flame Princess saw before venturing into temporary oblivion was a beautiful girl running towards her.

When she awoke, she was lying in a strange bed.

"Are you alright?" The same voice spoke, the voice belonging to the protector of the woods. "You sure had a problem there. You were out for a whole day!" Flame Princess immediately threw off her blankets, bursting into flames.

"Why did you keep me here? Are you trying to enslave me?!" She yelled at the bodacious beauty.

"Whoa! Chill out, hotrod. Don't need to blow your lid over someone helping you. I did you a favor. Now you have to do me one too." Said the mysterious girl.

"What?" Flame Princess asked.

"Don't hurt the animals-or the forest. Never again."

"Why not?"

"One: because I said so, and you owe me a favor. Two: because the forest is my home, and the animals are my friends." As she spoke, she pointed out the window. Flame Princess looked outside and saw so many animals: cows, sheep, pigs, chickens, dogs. It was crazy. They were all enclosed in a wide space encompassing the entirety of the square island the house was on. Flame Princess turned from the window to look at the stranger. She had short, curly hair, so curly it was like a anime, and brown eyes that melted her heart (if it could, but it is fire). Flame Princess tried to ignore the sudden, new flame that ignited within her.

"I-I don't owe you anything. I didn't even need your help anyway. I can't believe you would assume-" The princess' rant was cut off by an odd sound coming from her stomach. "Well, I mean on second thought, I guess I could use a little food."

"I thought so. My friend has a wheat farm not too far from here," the girl said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Flame Princess."

"Cool! My name's Gianella, The Vegan-Protector of the Forest! It's an honor to meet you, princess. But...Flame Princess sounds a little too long. Maybe I can just call you...Flamer."

"Flamer?! What kind of name is that?"

"It's a cute name. Cute, like you." Gia winked. Flame Princess lit up uncontrollably and nearly set the bed on fire.

* * *

Flame Princess and Gia, the Vegan-Protector of the Forest, walked through a dark forest with the biggest trees the princess had ever seen. It was dark in the woods, and they were guided only by a dirt path. A couple of monsters meandered aimlessly through the trees, but they all knew better than to mess with Gia, because she was the strongest girl in the forest. She wielded a light blue sword made entirely of diamonds. Her presence made Flame Princess feel so...safe.

Soon they arrived at the wheat farm. Flame Princess was walking along, but was puzzled by a strange, green monsterous thing.

"Stop!" Gia yelled. "Quick, get behind this wall!" She said, grabbing Flame Princess' arm and guiding her to shelter.

"What's going on?" Flame Princess demanded. "What are you doing? And what is that-that thing?"

"That's a creeper, honey." Gia said in a husky voice. "It looks like my good friend, Eeveedude632, is about to ganked by one right over there! They sneak up right behind you, hiss, and then explode!"

"I'll get that thing! I owe you that favor, right?" FP responded, lighting herself up even brighter than usual.

"No, Flamer!" Gia said, grabbing her by the arm. "Creepers are made of gunpowder. If you attack it with fire, it'll explode! I've got this one." Gia took out her bow, and sniped the Creeper right between the eyes. Eeveedude turned around in surprise as the creeper before him fell down dead. Gia strolled over to him confidently. "Ha! Looks like you can't get anything done around here without my help."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Eeveedude said. "This doesn't change the fact that you still owe me for "borrowing" 15 bushels of wheat."

"Haha, about that. I've actually got a friend I want to introduce you to."

"What is it, Gia, Vegan-Protector of the Forest? Another sheep?"

"No! Come on out, Flamer!" Gia called to Flame Princess. She could feel her heart was already warming up to her petname. She walked out from behind the wall.

"Whoa!" Eeveedude said, unsheathing his sword. "That thing's a fricking blaze! Let's get it for its blaze rods so we can go to The End!"

"No, stop!" Gia said, stepping in between the two. "She's not a blaze. She's the Flame Princess."

"Whoa, princess? How did you score royalty?"

"Well, I haven't exactly scored... _yet_." Gia said with a wink, elbowing Flame Princess only to shrink back as her elbow singed.

"Shut up, baka!" Flame Princess interjected. "I'm the princess, and I demand tribute. I was born by royal blood. Also, I'm very hungry!" But her rant was quickly interrupted.

"Eeveedude632, come back to bed." A voice yawned, coming from the giant dome-like structure that was Eeveedude's house. The girl who came out had grey skin, blue eyeliner, blue lipstick, a black shirt, grey jacket, yellow scleras, blue jeans, red shoes, and two great yellow horns which differed in shape from one another.

"Sorry, Vriska." Eeveedude said. "I've just got a couple of freelancers in our yard begging for more food." Eeveedude grew visibly more angry as he turned to FP and the Vegan-Protector of the Forest. "You know what? I'm just not having it anymore! Why don't you two run off back to your own farm and eat all those animals you're keeping? Stop mooching off of me!"

"Oh, baby," Vriska said as she put her hand on Eeveedude's shoulder. "Just let them have some wheat." She kissed him on the cheek.

Eevedude sighed, "Fine. But only because you brought royalty with you."

"Come on, sweetcakes," Vriska cooed. "I'm cooking breakfast." She sauntered back inside, her hips swaying as Eeevedude was fixated on her cloth, blue panties that were very sexy. Flame Princess, Gia, and Eeevedude all followed Vriska inside and seated themselves at the table, waiting for delicious pancakes. Vriska quickly finished making them and passed them around on seperate plates, making sure not to give Gia any food. Instead, Gia ate rocks and leaves. Breakfast had begun. The awkward silence was palpable.

"So..." Vriska began. "What's it like living in the Flame Kingdom?"

"Oh, lmao." FP said. "I was just trapped in a bottle my whole life and abused by my dad. No big deal, though. Now I have pancake."

"Haha that is so funny!" Vriska said. If Flame Princess could cry, she would be doing that. But she was crying tears of fire.

"Shut up, Vriska! Don't be so insensitive," Gia said as she shushed Flame Princess. Gia was so calm, it made FP relax. "Everything's alright, Flamer. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I hate all abuse-not just the kind to animals." Gia slyly scooted her hand toward Flame Princess' lap.

Then, almost out of nowhere, the sound of rattling minecart rails approached the group, growing nearer and nearer until they stopped with a harsh screech. Sitting in the cart now before all of them was none other than Coolguy7776. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes that were glaring at the Homestuck.

"Vriska!" She yelled. "Give me back my dog! You stole my dog, Vriska."

"Never!" Vriska replied in fury. "Not until you give me back my precious steamed hams."

"You're a bitch and whore and those hams are mine-" Coolguy7776's words faltered as she gazed upon Gia's hand, resting soundly in the lap of some girl she didn't know, that was also made of fire. Coolguy scowled. So, her ex had moved on already, huh? She hated how "cruel the world was. Whatever. It's not like Coolguy still liked Gia. She was over her. "Gia...I didn't know you would be here."

"I didn't think you'd be interrupting our breakfast, either." Gia replied.

"Well, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for that bitch!" Coolguy yelled.

"Stop!" FP cried. "Please stop! I don't like it when people fight."

"I don't care what you have to say, bitch-stealer!" Coolguy roared as she pulled out a diamond sword of her own. "Give me my dog or give me death!"

"Fine," Vriska sighed. "I'll go get your dog just so you'll stop yelling."

"Fine!" Coolguy said. Vriska stomped upstairs and came back soon with a white, growling dog in her hands. She threw the dog at Coolguy. It barked like it was very scared. Coolguy caught the dog and scowled.

"Vriska, you're an animal abuser. Stop now!" Gia yelled.

"Yeah, whatever," said Vriska. "I'll abuse whatever the hell I want!" She put on some super cool anime sunglasses that were triangles and flew away. Coolguy also went away on the minecart without even saying goodbye.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Candy Kingdom. Flame Princess and Gia chilled out in the candy parks, mindlessly chewing on a peppermint man as they screamed.

"Please let us go!" They cried.

"Haha, no," said Gia. The peppermint man cried in horror as his eyeball was dissolved away, while the rest of his body was burning to ash. But, Flame Princess then realized she and Gia were close to getting to the middle of the peppermint person. If they went any closer, their lips would touch! Flame Princess jerked away from her snack. "What's wrong, Flamer?" Gia asked.

"Nothing," FP said, blushing. "You can finish it."

Then a grey girl who was flying and had a red bass axe flew down to them.

"Who the heck are you. You are grey. Are you a troll from Homestuck? Do you know Vriska?" Gia said.

"No, silly," Flame Princess said. "This is Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"Yes, that is me. I am Marceline the Vampire Queen," Marceline The Vampire Queen said. "Hey, I wrote a song about you guys cuz I think y'all are so cute together, and you have to listen to it now."

"How do you even know who I am?" Gia asked, but Marceline was already singing her beautiful song.

" _Gia...I wouldn't wanna be ya_

 _Unless I was Flame Princess_

 _That doesn't make sense, nevermind_

 _I think you both are fine...together_

 _You should kiss forever_

 _I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen_

 _It is a good thing there are no liches to_

 _interrupt my song_

 _because liches are wrong_

 _Flame Princess and Gia_

 _Melt my heart in two_

 _They are cuter than you_

 _I love girls in relationships_

 _Gia has really good hips_

 _Flame Princess will eat them_

 _And between them_

 _Flamnella forever_

 _Forever and ever and ever_

 _Flamnella forever"_

"Wow, that's such a great song!" Gia said as she clapped very loud. She clapped so loud

it bothered an old woman. But Flame Princess was not clapping. She was blushing and scowling, looking down at the ground.

"That song was not even good," FP said.

"You're wrong. Why do you have a wrong opinion, thot?" Marceline asked.

"Gia and I aren't together, ok? Flamnella ISN'T canon." Gia looked hurt after FP said those words.

"Oh oops," Marceline said. "I thought you were, lmao. I guess my song is wrong and stupid now. Oh hi, Vriska. Ok, bye guys. I'm going to go date Marshalll Lee."

"Hey guys. Your old pal, Vriska, here coming with a cool new update. Don't forget to subscribe to my newsfeed www dot vriska dot com forward slash news dot com," Vriska yelled. ( .com)

"That is SUCH a bad webzone name," Flame Princess said.

"Shut up there is a lich attacking the tower," Vriska said and skedaddled away fast, screaming. FP and Gia were so spooked by this, they threw away the remains of the peppermint man they were eating into the dirt. They both ran to Eeevedude's house. They ran faster than they ever had before. Faster than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I hate it, "said Sonic. (not there)

When they got to the tower, blue flames engulfed the building. A giant skeletal wizard thing stood on the top. But what was that in his hand?

"No, Eeveedude!" Gia screamed. The giant lich laughed.

"If you want to get your Eeeveedude back, you will have to find him in my dungeon of evil! You will not even know the location of it," the lich laughed. Then, it flew away while saying, "I am destroy the world and the moon! Later though"

"This...makes me so...ANGRY!" Flame Princess said. "Angry angry angry! God! Why do all of my friends get taken away from me?!"

"Don't worry, Flamer," Gia said. "We'll get him back." She struck a pose that was very hot, and Flame Princess was filled with confidence. She looks hot in that pose, FP thought. Wait what?! No way. Flame Princess totally did NOT think Gia, Vegan-Protector of the Forest, was hot. That would be crazy. Only FP was hot, because fire.

"Ok, let's go to the direction where he flew," Gia said.

They both did that and in 30 seconds they reached a dungeon. It was a big cave and right outside the mouth of the cave was a cage. In the cage, was a horse who was beaten up and had her legs tied together.

"Oh my god," Gia cried. "This is animal abuse. I did not like the lich but now I do not like him more because he is an abuser of this poor animal."

"Bitch," Applejack said.

"Oh, duh! That's just Applejack." Flame Princess realized.

"Haha I can't believe we were actually about so save something from abuse that WASN'T and animal!" Gia said.

"Wait y'all I am in great pain" Applejack wheezed.

"Haha lmao" FP said and they both lmaoed.

Gia descended down the dark and dank (lmao) steps of the dungeon, but FP looked hesitant.

"Wait… won't there be monsters?" FP asked, nervously.

"You can just leave those to me." Gia responded, reaching out her hand. "Let me guide you".

FP thought for a couple of seconds and took the hand. Her flames grew in brightness and size. (Gia has oven mitts on). They both went on, illuminated only by FP's radiant glow. But another light glowed in front of them. This one was blue and round.

"Heh heh heh" Came a voice.

"Who's there!?" Gia screamed, unsheathing her sword. "We're not afraid of you!"

"That is a poor decision" The voice was deep and wacky. A the blue glow moved forward and a figure stepped into the light.

"What? A skeleton! Ha i've fought so many skeletons already" Gia said, charging int.

"Incorrect. I am not just a skeleton. I am Sans Undertale. I am killing you." Sans Undertale said.

FP shot fire at the baddie.

"Woah wtf dude jk why u shoot fire that hurt" Sans said. " I am hurt now please let me be your friend?"

"Ok, I am nice," said Gia. She was very nice. Flame Princess thought the same thing. The lyrics of Marceline's song ran through her mind, making her blush. _Flamnella forever..._

"The main room of the dungeon is this way. Follow me," Sans said and he walked along with FP and Gia following him. They went into all sorts of different rooms. One of them was a room with a million anime on the walls. It made Gia uncomfortable because she loved yaoi, but did not like to look at it in front of her crush (flame princess). Another room was a room where the wall was green and had a wacky squidward. Suddenly, Sans stopped. They were in a room with a big door with a key on it that had a scroll thing where you would scroll to match up the images. The images on the ceiling were: cat, dog, hayley kiyoko. "Shit a puzzle. I don't know how to solve ?"

"Maybe we should put the scroll thing on the door in the order of the code on the ceilin-" Gia tried to give her advice but Flame Princess already burned the door down. Gia found herself blushing because she thought it was very cool and confident of Flamer to flame her problems away. Suddenly, someone came out of the shadows. He was in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You didn't solve the puzzle properly," he said. His voice was squeaky like puny stupid. "You degenerates. I'm Todd Howard"

"No," Flame Princess said, throwing a fireball at him, "I hate Skryim."

"Todd Coward," Sans Undertale said. "Ok, here is the main room. I am leaving you guys now. I don't like the main room. Bye."

Gia and FP found a wooden door and entered it. Around them were wood walls and pictures of Gia hanging on them.

"No," Gia said. "This can't be."

"What?" Flame Princess asked. "What is it, honey-I mean NOT honey."

"This...this place is Coolguy's house." Gia's eyes widened. "Coolguy was the lich all along."

"Yeah," said a voice coming from a rocking chair with the back faced. "I was the lich all along. You made your way through my dungeon, with all of its enemies and traps. I even put in the greatest trap of all, yaoi."

"Where is he?" Flame Princess yelled. "Where is Eeveedude632?!"

"All in time, Flame Princess," Coolguy said. "But first, let us play a game." Coolguy turned around and cast magic missile at Flame Princess. Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped. This magic missile was going to end her life. She could see all of her childhood playing out in her brain. All of it would soon come to an end. Her end. And she wouldn't even get to tell Gia...she wouldn't get to tell Gia that...she really did love her.

"Gia!" FP said, "If I don't live...I love-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Vriska who jumped in the way of the magic missile and it hit her and she died.

"You cunt!" FP yelled and she pciekd up tyhe magci missile and kill Coolguy and kiss gia the end

"Flamnella forever :)" said Marceline who kissed Princess Bubblegum! (She broke up with marshall lee)

 **AN: Pikachu vored coolguy?**


End file.
